A Fateful Wish
by Wyncrer
Summary: After a duel against Jack Atlas, Raphael Essidil is approached by a representative of Director Goodwin who promises him anything he desires if he helps them. However, he soon finds that their goals are more treacherous than he thought, and he quickly becomes entangled in the ultimate fight between light and darkness. Alternate version of the Fortune Cup/Dark Signer arc with an OC.
1. The Challenger

Hey guys, welcome to my new fic! Just a couple of points beforehand. One, I will be using the anime effects of cards throughout the fic rather than their real-life counterparts. This decision was made because of how the plot will work out, and having the anime effects of cards is simply better in my opinion. Also, although this fic will take a different direction to many that are based around the Fortune Cup/Dark Signer arcs (that I've seen anyway), rest assured that their will be plenty of interaction with the Signers for you to enjoy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One – The Challenger**

* * *

 _I have but one wish… to fulfil the promise I made to my father._

* * *

"Everybody, listen! Do we have a duel for you here today!"

Raphael Essidil slid a deep blue helmet over his short golden hair, tucking it in around his ears to stop it catching on anything. Placing his duel disk into its slot on his Runner, his blue eyes looked through the opening that he was about to ride through to the eagerly awaiting crowd. _I wonder what kind of duel they are expecting… who am I kidding, I know exactly what they're looking for._

"Today's challenger is one not to be underestimated!" the MC proclaimed. "Having defeated dozens of the Tops best duelists in order for his shot at the title, this duelist has earned the right to challenge the King! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Raphael Essidil!"

 _That's my cue._ Revving the engine on his matching dark blue Duel Runner, he thrust out into the open air of the Duel Arena, his red duelling jacket flapping wildly from the rush of air. With the Duel Runner simply a normal motorbike adapted to be a Duel Runner, there was nothing from stopping the wind hitting his body, the rush as he drove forward something that he revelled in. As his wheels turned under him and he rushed towards the starting line, Raphael could hear the boom of the crowd grow ever louder as the anticipation grew. _That roar… I will never tire of hearing that._

"And now," the MC continued as Raphael pulled up to the start line. "I have the pleasure of introducing, the one, the only, King of Duels, Jack Atlas!"

As loud as the crowd had been for his entrance, Raphael felt that they were twice as loud as the King made his way into the arena through a cloud of smoke set off by fireworks. As he approached, Raphael turned the screen on his Duel Runner on, and the face of Jack Atlas appeared above his duel disk, his deck tucked neatly into the left handle of the Runner. As he drew level with Raphael, Jack cocked his right handle out a bit and raised one finger to the sky.

"There is only one King, and that is me!" the man proclaimed.

"Oh-ho, there it is, the King's catchphrase!" the MC shouted as the crowd grew even more boisterous at his words. "Now, duelists, please set the Speed World Field Spell!"

After doing so, Raphael turned to Jack, who could hear him above the roar of the crowd. "I hope you know, I didn't come here with the intention of losing."

"I would have hoped so!" Jack replied gruffly. "Let's put on a show, shall we?"

The countdown appeared in front of them, and Raphael readied himself. "Here we go!" the MC said as the countdown began. "Riding Duel! Acceleration! First move goes to the challenger, Raphael Essidil!"

 ** _Raphael (4000 LP/Hand – 6/Speed Counters - 0)_**

 _Jack Atlas (4000 LP/Hand – 5/Speed Counters - 0)_

"No Speed Counters on the first turn, so I'd better play it slow," Raphael whispered to himself as he examined his hand. "I summon the Tuner monster, **Scrap Beast!** (Lvl:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1300)."

A mechanical hound with a gold and silver colour scheme appeared from thin air beside his Duel Runner, its legs mimicking a running motion as if it were keeping up with the Runners as they sped around the circuit.

"I then set two cards face-down!" Raphael said, putting the cards into their respective slots on the duel disk in front of him. "Turn over!"

"A monster with 1600 ATK and two face-downs. How will you respond to this challenge, King?" the MC asked as they flew around the circular Duel Arena.

"Hmph," Jack muttered. "This is no challenge. My turn!"

 _Raphael (4000 LP/Hand – 3/Speed Counter - 1/Scrap Beast, two face-downs_ _ **)**_

 ** _Jack Atlas (4000 LP/Hand – 6/Speed Counters - 1)_**

"Since you control a monster and I control none, I can special summon this card from my hand by halving its original ATK and DEF!" Jack announced. "Appear, **Vice Dragon**! (Lvl:5/ATK:1000/DEF:1200)."

"He's going for it already?" Raphael whispered to himself as the purple dragon with green wings appeared on the field.

"And I normal summon the Tuner monster, **Clock Resonator**! (Lvl:3/ATK:1200/DEF:600)," Jack continued, as a small fiend with a large clock on his back appeared beside the dragon. "I tune my Level 5 **Vice Dragon** with my Level 3 **Clock Resonator**! The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! Level 8, my very soul, **Red Dragon Archfiend**! (ATK:3000/DEF:2000)."

"Jack Atlas summons his ace monster on his very first turn!" the MC cried as the crowd exploded in cheers at the appearance of the red dragon. "How will you answer this challenge, Raphael?!"

"Battle! **Red Dragon Archfiend** , attack his **Scrap Beast**! Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

"I activate the trap card, **Half or Nothing**!" Raphael countered, revealing the trap card and the dragon readied to attack. "Now you have a choice, Jack! Either halve your dragon's ATK, or end the Battle Phase!"

"I choose to end the Battle Phase," Jack said grudgingly, his dragon returning to its original position.

"What a counter from the challenger!" the MC said. "He's going toe to toe with the King and making it look easy! Are we going to witness history here today?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Jack said to the MC. "I set two cards face-down. Turn over!"

 ** _Raphael (4000 LP/Hand – 3/Speed Counters - 2/Scrap Beast, one face-down)_**

 _Jack Atlas (4000 LP/Hand – 2/Speed Counters - 2/Red Dragon Archfiend, two face-downs)_

"My turn," Raphael said, drawing a card. _There it is._ "I normal summon **Scrap Shark**! (Lvl:4/ATK:2100/DEF:0). Jack, you aren't the only one who can duel with dragons!"

"A Synchro Summon?" Jack asked curiously.

"I tune my Level 4 Scrap Shark to my Level 4 Scrap Beast!" Raphael announced. "Living metal, combine your strength to call forth an even stronger power! Beat your iron wings and wipe away all in your path! Synchro Summon! Level 8! **Scrap Dragon**! (ATK:2800/DEF:2000)."

Raphael allowed himself a moment to bask in the presence of his metal dragon as its red eyes flashed upon its summon, the crowd revelling in the concept of two dragons fighting each other. However, bringing it out only reminded him of the promise he made to his father. _It was your card after all, and you made this Duel Runner for me too… I won't let you down father. I'll win here for you._

"I activate **Scrap Dragon's** monster effect!" Raphael said, bringing himself back into the duel. "I destroy my face-down card in order to destroy your dragon! Say goodbye to your **Red Dragon Archfiend**!"

Much to Raphael's concern, Jack barely flinched as the dragon was destroyed. "What a move by the challenger!" the MC called out. "The King has found his field completely open! What will you do, Jack Atlas?"

"Battle! **Scrap Dragon** , attack Jack Atlas directly! Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"I activate the trap card **Ray of Hope**!" Jack countered as the attack drew near. "Since I would take over 1500 damage, I take half battle damage!"

The attack hit Jack directly, sending his Duel Runner spinning and allowing Raphael to draw ahead for the first time in the duel. The crowd seemed to be unable to comprehend what had just happened, at a loss for words over the challenger being able to get in an attack just like that. The MC, however, had no such issues.

"Even with that counter, Raphael Essidil pulls ahead on both Life Points and Speed Counters!" the man said. "With Jack losing a Speed Counter for that attack and losing 1400 Life Points in the process, the challenger has opened up a nice little lead on the King!"

" **Ray of Hope** 's secondary effect!" Jack continued after righting his Duel Runner. "I can special summon a Level 1 monster from my hand with its effect negated. Come forth, **Chain Resonator**! (Lvl:1/ATK:100/DEF:100)."

 _He's planning something._ "I end my turn with this," Raphael said, wary of what Jack might have in store for him.

 _Raphael (4000 LP/Hand – 3/Speed Counters - 3/Scrap Dragon)_

 ** _Jack Atlas (2600 LP/Hand – 2/Speed Counters - 3/Chain Resonator, one face-down)_**

"My turn!" Jack continued determinedly, drawing a card. "That last turn won't even slow me down, and I'll prove that to you right now!"

"I've already defeated **Red Dragon Archfiend** ," Raphael pointed out. "If I can best your ace monster, then you can't stand in my way, Jack Atlas!"

"Is that so?" Jack replied gruffly. "From my hand, I summon **Star Gatherer**! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0). And since you control a Synchro monster, its Level becomes one lower than that of your **Scrap Dragon**!"

"And he has a Tuner on the field…" Raphael whispered.

"I reveal the trap, **Rage Resynchro**!" Jack continued. "By targeting **Red Dragon Archfiend** in my graveyard, and by sending the appropriate materials listed on it for its Synchro Summon to the graveyard, I can special summon it back to my field!"

"What a reversal of fate by the King!" the MC shouted into his mic. "It would seem that his ace monster isn't done yet!"

"I send my now Level 7 **Star Gatherer** and my Level 1 **Chain Resonator** to my graveyard!" Jack said. "Revive to my side, my very soul! **Red Dragon Archfiend**! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000)."

"You never cease to surprise, do you Jack?" Raphael said to the man as the dragon roared on its reappearance.

"I'm not finished!" Jack smirked. "A monster summoned through the effect of **Rage Resynchro** gains 500 ATK, boosting my dragon to 3500!"  
"Oh, no…"

"Battle! **Red Dragon Archfiend** , attack his **Scrap Dragon**!" Jack commanded. "Reduce that beast back to scrap! Absolute Powerforce!"

The crowd cheered as the two dragons danced in the air, **Scrap Dragon** dodging a lunge from **Red Dragon Archfiend's** flaming right hand. However, it was not so lucky the second time as a blast of fire from the Red Dragon's mouth caught it square in the chest, melting a hole right through before it disappeared.

"And just like that, the King answers the challenge, dealing 700 points of damage!" the MC commentated. "Has he stolen back the momentum from Raphael?"

" **Scrap Dragon** 's monster effect!" Raphael said, determined to not be concerned by the loss of his dragon. "I special summon **Scrap Shark** (Lvl:4/ATK:2100) from my graveyard!"

"You're going to have to do better to surpass my Red Dragon," Jack told him. "I set one card face-down and end my turn. Now entertain us, Raphael!"

 ** _Raphael (3300 LP/Hand – 3/Speed Counters - 4/Scrap Shark)_**

 _Jack Atlas (2600 LP/Hand – 1/Speed Counters - 3/Red Dragon Archfiend, one face-down)_

 _I promise you, father, I will win this for you._ Taking a short moment to catch his breath as the two Duel Runners sped around the Duel Arena, Raphael knew that his parents were watching on, his father undoubtedly scrutinising every move that he made. He could almost hear his voice already. _Why didn't you summon this instead, why didn't you set this as a counter…_ Raphael shook his head in frustration. _He gave you_ _ **Scrap Dragon**_ _. He gave you this Duel Runner. He wouldn't do all of that unless he wanted the best for you. Sure he can be harsh, but that's just his way of pushing you to be your best…_

"My turn!" Raphael declared, shaking those thoughts out of his head as he drew a card. "Jack, I've defeated your dragon once, and I'll do it again, starting with this! From my hand, I summon the Tuner monster **Scrap Goblin**! (Lvl:3/ATK:0/DEF:500)."

"Call out whatever Synchro monster you want," Jack stated with gusto. "It will fall before my **Red Dragon Archfiend**!"

"I tune my Level 4 **Scrap Shark** to my Level 3 **Scrap Goblin**!" Raphael continued. "Old and abandoned metal, embody the demon that possesses you and tear your enemies asunder! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 7! **Scrap Archfiend**! (ATK:2700/DEF:1800)."

As the Shark and Goblin combined, out of it came a beast akin to a demon from of a horror story, except this one was made of sleek black metal. With horns and wings accompanying the glowing red eyes sitting atop a hulking, thick body, its appearance on the field sent a slight shiver down the spine of many of those sitting in the audience.

"An impressive monster, but he falls short of **Red Dragon Archfiend** 's 3500 ATK!" Jack noted.

Raphael smiled slightly. "I activate the Speed Spell – Half Seize!" he announced, activating the card. "Since I have 3 or more Speed Counters, by targeting your dragon, I can halve its ATK and gain that many Life Points!"

"And yet again the challenger turns the pressure back on to the King!" the MC declared with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Thanks to his Speed Spell, **Red Dragon Archfiend** now only has 1750 ATK while Raphael now has 5050 LP! What an amazing move!"

"And now **Scrap Archfiend** has higher ATK," Raphael finished. "Battle! Attack his **Red Dragon Archfiend**! Possessed Steel Strike!"

Much to Raphael's satisfaction, Jack didn't respond as his dragon was destroyed for a second time, his Life Points dropping to 1650 in the process. It was at that moment that Raphael fully realised the position he was in. _I'm not just keeping up with the King… I'm actually beating him! I hope you're watching closely, father. I'm almost there._

"I set one card face down and end my turn," he said, an excited grin on his face.

"What a turn by the challenger!" the MC shouted over the loudspeakers. "I think I speak for many when I say that I did not expect the King to be pushed so far in this duel. With only one card face-down and one in his hand, is it even possible for the King to turn it around? What will you do, Jack Atlas?"

 _Raphael (5050 LP/Hand – 1/Speed Counters - 5/Scrap Archfiend, one face-down)_

 ** _Jack Atlas (1650 LP/Hand – 1/Speed Counters - 4/one face-down)_**

"You've proven to be a worthy opponent, Raphael," Jack admitted. "But you are still nothing before the might of the King! My turn!"

Raphael looked on as Jack drew a card, and a wry smile grew across the man's face. _Why are you smiling at a time like this?_ Raphael thought to himself worriedly. _What could you have drawn?_

"I activate the effect of the **Mirror Resonator** in my hand!" Jack said, revealing the card he had previously had in his hand. "Since you control a monster that was summoned from the Extra Deck and I do not, I can special summon this card. Come, the Tuner monster, **Mirror Resonator**! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)."

"You drew a monster, didn't you?" Raphael realised as the small fiend with a large mirror on its back appeared on Jack's field.

"I activate **Mirror Resonator** 's other effect!" Jack continued. "Its Level becomes the same as your **Scrap Archfiend** , giving it a Level of 7! And now I normal summon **Battle Fader** from my hand! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)."

"I've already beat his dragon twice. What else is he going to summon?" Raphael muttered as a bat with a golden pendulum attached to its underbelly appeared beside **Mirror Resonator**.

"I tune my Level 1 **Battle Fader** to my Level 7 **Mirror Resonator**!" Jack proclaimed. "The King's determination is conceived with a crimson blade ablaze fires of red! Appear from beyond the burning heat waves! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! The Burning Fierce God, **Crimson Blader**! (ATK:2800/DEF:2600)."

A man in red, beetle-like armour appeared beside Jack's Duel Runner, the outfit laced with pale blue shoulder and hip pads. From his head came two antennae that split and fell to either side of his head, and in each hand the man gripped two extravagant white blades. As he fell into position beside Jack, his green cape fluttered as he kept up with the speed of the Runner.

"I'm not done!" Jack announced. "I activate the trap card **Call of the Haunted** to revive one monster from my graveyard! Return to my field one last time, **Red Dragon Archfiend**! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000)."

"Getting out two Synchro monsters in one turn…" Raphael whispered to himself as the dragon appeared. "This is the true power of the King…"

"Battle! **Crimson Blader** , attack his **Scrap Archfiend**!" Jack began. "Red Burner!"

 _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ Raphael thought desperately as his monster was sliced into three by the swords wielded by **Crimson Blader,** reducing his Life Points by 100 to 4950. _Not only is his dragon yet to attack, but there's also Blader's effect…_

"Since **Crimson Blader** destroyed a Synchro monster by battle, on your next turn, you can't summon any monsters!" Jack said, Raphael cringing slightly at the words. "And now, **Red Dragon Archfiend** , attack him directly! Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

Raphael braced as the breath of concentrated fire engulfed him, causing his Duel runner to spiral out of control from the impact. He tried to keep his head as still as he could as the Runner flailed, but the autopilot soon righted the vehicle and he cleared the smog created by the attack. Glancing at the screen above his duel disk, he could see that his Speed Counters had dropped to 2, and his Life Points were reduced to 1950. _Dammit, where did I go wrong…?_

"What an incredible sequence of events by the King!" the MC managed to say. "Not only has he halted the momentum of the challenger, but he's also managed to wipe Raphael's field and restore his own! With a big lead in Speed Counters and **Crimson Blader** 's effect in play, is there anything that Raphael can do to get out of this position? We're about to find out!"

Jack smiled at the words. "I end my turn at that."

 ** _Raphael (1950 LP/Hand – 1/Speed Counters - 3/one face-down)_**

 _Jack Atlas (1650 LP/Hand – 0/Speed Counters - 5/Crimson Blader, Red Dragon Archfiend, Call of the Haunted)_

 _What can I even do?_ Raphael thought to himself as the wind brushed against him. With the **Crimson Blader** lock in effect, all he could do was set a monster, but the one card he had left in his hand was a Speed Spell, and even that was useless because of the amount of Speed Counters he had. _Just draw your card. I'm sure your deck will give you something…_

"My turn!" Raphael said eventually, drawing a card. _Wait, with this I could…_

"Remember, thanks to **Crimson Blader** , you can only set monsters this turn!" Jack reminded him.

"And that's exactly what I'll do!" Raphael said in agreement. "I set one monster face-down. Turn over!"

 _Raphael (1950 LP/Hand – 1/Speed Counters - 4/One set, one face-down)_

 ** _Jack Atlas (1650 LP/Hand – 0/Speed Counters - 6/Crimson Blader, Red Dragon Archfiend, Call of the Haunted)_**

 _I know it's not much, but it'll have to do for now,_ Raphael thought to himself. _If I know Jack, he will attack first with_ _ **Crimson Blader**_ _in order to finish me off with his ace. If he does, then I can survive this turn and stage a comeback on my next turn with my Speed Spell._ He eyes fell to the cheering crowd once more as his thoughts again turned to his father. _Just you watch me, father._

"My turn!" Jack said, drawing a card. "This is the end for you! Battle! **Red Dragon Archfiend** , attack his face-down monster! Absolute Powerforce!"

 _No! Why would he…_ "The monster you attacked is **Scrap Recycler**!" Raphael said through gritted teeth, revealing the monster. (Lvl:3/ATK:900/DEF:1200). "Since you attacked a 'Scrap' monster, I activate the trap **Scrap Rage** , increasing **Scrap Recycler** 's DEF to 3200 for this Battle Phase only!"

The attack bounced harmlessly off of the now reinforced **Recycler** , Jack's Life Points going to 1450 in the process, but it was already too late. _He knew,_ Raphael realised. _He knew that I would probably have some way of keeping my monster on the field after the battle, so he attacked with his dragon in order to use its effect to clear the path. I can't believe it…_

" **Red Dragon Archfiend** 's monster effect activates!" Jack announced. "Since it attacked a DEF position monster, I can now destroy every single one of your monsters in DEF!"

 _I'm sorry, father…_ Raphael thought as **Scrap Recycler** was wiped from the field.

"This is the end! **Crimson Blader** , attack him directly and end this duel!" Jack declared. "Red Burner!"

Raphael could do nothing as the attack hit and his duel Runner exploded in smoke, slowing him down and indicating the end of the duel. The crowd burst into raucous cheers as Jack speed away from him, taking his victory lap and soaking in the applause of the crowd.

"And a victor has been decided!" the MC said. "Defending his title once again and defeating yet another challenger is Jack Atlas!"

 _I came so close…_ Raphael removed him helmet as some of the Duel Arena's crew came to help him off of the circuit as Jack continued to drive around, fireworks going off to celebrate his victory. Raphael, meanwhile, was already at work, analysing where he had gone wrong during the duel. _Wait, I can already see it now. I should've had some protection for_ _ **Scrap Archfiend**_ _so that it could survive the attacks from his Synchro monsters… dammit, why didn't I realise that earlier?_ A bead of sweat dripped from his brow. He could already hear his father berating him for that mistake, and undoubtedly some others that he made and didn't even know of.

"Is there anybody that can stand up to Jack Atlas?" he heard the MC say as he began to roll down the race to the preparation rooms. "With the participants of the Fortune Cup to be announced in two weeks' time, will there by anyone among them capable of challenging the King's reign at the top of the Duel Circuit?"

"Not likely," Raphael huffed to himself as the crew members left him, confident that he could handle his Duel Runner from there.

As the applause of the crowd began to die down as the event ended, Raphael cooled himself off with a quick shower in the change rooms, slipping into a more comfortable white t-shirt with black shorts. As he went about his normal post-duel routine or packing everything up and making sure that his Duel Runner had been undamaged during the bout, he failed to notice the small figure approaching him.

"Everything in order, is it?" the figure asked, causing Raphael to jump as his heart leapt.

"What the… who are you?" he demanded.

"Now, now there's no need for hostility," the figure said, stepping into the light and revealing a clown-like face. "I'm simply here to give you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Raphael asked, curious yet wary at the same time.

"My name is Lazar, and I am here on the behalf of Director Goodwin," the small man said. "We are of the belief that you might be able to be of service to us. So let's have a chat, shall we?"


	2. The Director's Decree

**Chapter Two – The Director's Decree**

"You know, now that I think about it, I do know you," Raphael said, his mind feeding him images from his memory. "You're always with Goodwin when he has his press conferences, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," the short man said with a bow.

"So what do you want from me then, Lazar?" Raphael asked him, wiping his greased hands on a towel. "What's this offer?"

"Director Goodwin was quite impressed with your duel today," Lazar said. "He noted your ability to push him to duel harder than most others have in the past. It's not often that Mister Atlas has to bring out more than his dragon in order to defeat his opponents."

"He had me figured out from the start," Raphael countered. "That wasn't a duel for him. That was entertainment, probably more for him than the crowd."

"You would be surprised when it comes to Mister Atlas," Lazar commented, Raphael filing that titbit of information away for later. "But I didn't come here to discuss the outcome of your duel, Raphael. I came here to present you with an opportunity."

"Go on then," Raphael beckoned.

"You've heard of the Fortune Cup, correct?" Lazar asked him, although it was more of a statement than a question. "Director Goodwin would like to invite you to participate in the tournament, personally."

"What, me?" Raphael said, dumbstruck. "I'm flattered, but isn't the point of the Fortune Cup to win the right to challenge Jack? I've already done that, and I lost."

"And you get another chance in a month, should you accept this invitation," Lazar pointed out. "However, Director Goodwin would like to speak to you before you make a decision. Bear in mind though, if you do agree to meet with him, he will take that to mean that you have agreed to his proposal."

"So if I agree to meet with Goodwin, when and where would I have to go to meet him?" Raphael asked.

"He has an estate here in the city," Lazar explained. "I'm sure that, being a Top yourself, that you are aware of where that is."

"I am," Raphael nodded, recalling his uncle talking about a party he had been invited to at the estate a while back.

"Go there the day after next, in the morning," Lazar instructed. "Preferably before 11, as the Director has a meeting at 1 that he simply cannot afford to miss."

"Of course, I understand," Raphael said.

"Good, good," Lazar said with a smile. "I shall leave you to your Duel Runner now. But remember, if you choose to show up, Director Goodwin will be under the assumption that you have agreed to the offer to duel in the Fortune Cup."

"I'll bear that in mind," Raphael replied. "Tell him that I'm considering it."

"Have a good evening, Raphael," Lazar said, disappearing backs into the shadows.

After watching the short man walk away, Raphael turned back to his Duel Runner, his mind a whirl as he tried to figure out what had just happened. _Another chance at Jack Atlas,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe father will go easy on me if he learns that I might get another chance to face the King._ His eyes fell upon his deck. _Yes. I'll go see Goodwin. I'll enter the Fortune Cup, win, and then get my redemption against Jack Atlas. I have to. I must._

His phone went off. Mum. "Hey, Mum," Raphael said, hoping that his newfound happiness wasn't coming through too badly over the phone.

"Raph, honey, you did so well tonight!" his mum said. "I can't believe you got so close to beating Jack!"

"Thank you, Mum," Raphael replied. "How did… how did father take it?"

"Oh, he… he's sleeping now," his mum replied in a much more serious and melancholy tone. "He didn't seem very pleased with that turn when you summoned **Scrap Archfiend** though. I'm sure he will have something to say about that tomorrow."

"Of course he will," Raphael muttered, already picturing his father spitting across his face as he ranted. "He has work tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, he will be gone by 6 in the morning," his mum answered.

"Okay," Raphael sighed with relief. _Hopefully he will be easier to talk to after a day to cool off._ "Are you going to stay up, or…?"

"No, I called because I'm about to get to bed myself," she said. "The key will be in the usual spot, and remember to park the Duel Runner besides my car and not your father's."

"Of course, Mum," Raphael answered.

"Okay, good. You did do well tonight, no matter what your father might say when he next sees you," his mum repeated.

"I did what I could."

"I know. I love you, Raph."

"I love you too Mum. Sleep well," Raphael said wishfully.

"You too. Drive safe!" she replied, before hanging up the call.

Raphael held the phone in one hand for a moment, smiling as he felt even more cheerful than before thanks to the call. _How can she be so supportive and yet still be with that man? I just don't understand it._ He shrugged his shoulders and shoved the phone into his pocket. It seemed that there were some things that simply couldn't be explained.

After finishing his packing and slinging his bag across his shoulders, Raphael started up his Duel Runner once more. Switching it back to manual mode for the drive home, he slid his helmet back on and made his way slowly out of the Duel Arena and out onto the main highway. Traffic had reduced considerably since the end of the duel, as it had now been almost an hour since he had lost. High above the road he could see the penthouses of the wealthiest Tops in New Domino City, of which he knew few, but of those few, there were a couple that had been friendly with him from the very beginning. _I wonder how those two are going up there without their parents around,_ Raphael thought to himself as he rode. _Maybe I'll visit them tomorrow. After all, the meeting with Goodwin isn't until the day after next, and I'm sure they'd like to see me._ Making up his mind, he slipped past a car and onto an up-ramp, and began to make his way home.

* * *

The following day, Raphael was awoken by the sun forcing its rays through his curtains and onto his pillow, as if a beam of light had been shot down from above with the sole intention of waking him. After checking that he had no messages on his phone, he had a quick shower before slipping into a red singlet and running shorts. Making his way out into the dining area, he found his Mum preparing a breakfast of bacon, eggs and hash browns, a glass of orange juice already waiting for him on the counter.

"Mum, you didn't have to do this," Raphael said in surprise.

"I'll be damned if my son isn't rewarded for earning a shot at the title and nearly winning it," his Mum said, shaking a fried egg out of the pan and onto his plate. "Goodness knows no one else will."

"I didn't get that close to beating him," Raphael said, taking a sip of the juice. "He still had 1450 Life Points left at the end, and I let him re-summon **Red Dragon Archfiend** twice. I feel like I could've done better."

"You did far better than a lot of the recent challengers," she countered, slipping the bacon onto his plate. "I don't think Jack was even damaged in the three title defences before this one. That's definitely the hardest anyone has pushed him in quite some time."

"I guess…"

"You're impossible sometimes," his Mum said with a huff, putting the plate of food in front of him.

"I try," Raphael replied with a cheeky smile. "Thanks for the food though Mum."

"Any time," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Anything happen with the job interview?" Raphael asked with a mouthful of hash brown.

"I should find out in the next week or so," his Mum said. "Sector Security is always in need of secretaries and maintenance crew, so hopefully I get one of them at least."

"Here's to hoping," Raphael said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said after a few minutes whilst preparing her own breakfast. "Leo and Luna sent a message through last night. Apparently they, or more to the point, Leo, want to see you."

"Let me guess, because I got to duel Jack?" Raphael asked her.

His Mum simply giggled. "What else would it be about with that boy?"

"I was considering heading up there anyway, so that works out well," Raphael said, chewing down on the last bit of bacon on the plate. "Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious."

"Well if you are going to head up there, make sure to take your Duel Disk," his Mum reminded him. "You know how Leo gets."

"I know, I know," Raphael said with a laugh. "I'll be sure to take my deck as well. That's usually pretty useful."

His Mum rolled her eyes again. "Get going you."

After completing the rest of his morning routine, Raphael retrieved his Duel Disk from his Duel Runner and began the walk to the high-rise building where Leo and Luna's penthouse was. Although it wasn't an overly long walk, he did have to pause on a couple of occasions to remember the route through the maze of tall buildings that soared high above. After successfully navigating his way through the concrete canyons of the Tops, he made his way into the lobby of the twin's apartment complex, where he was greeted by the receptionist.

"Good morning, how can I help you today?" the black-haired woman asked.

"I'm here to see Leo and Luna," he answered. "The name's Raphael Essidil."

"Let's see here, Raphael…" the receptionist said as she scanned her computer. "Ah, yes, it seems you've been here before! Go right on in. They're on the top floor, in case you've forgotten."

"Thank you," Raphael said, nodding his head slightly even though the reminder was unnecessary. The view from their apartment wasn't one easily forgotten.

Stepping into the third elevator across, Raphael hit the button for the top floor and waited patiently for the lift to take him upwards. _I wonder if anything's changed with these two,_ he wondered as they ascended. _I mean, I know they're getting proper schooling and all, but their parents are barely home and they basically take care of themselves. Surely that would impact upon their growth._ Raphael threw aside the concerns as the lift beeped at him to indicate that he had arrived. They were good kids, and he doubted that that had changed since he'd last seen them.

"Can you get that Leo?" he heard Luna call as he knocked at the door.

"But I'm watching the replay of last night's duel!" he heard the boy call back.

"Leo, just do it!"

After hearing the overly exaggerated sigh from Leo, Raphael was happy to then hear the boy jumping off the couch and walking towards the door to answer it. _These two never change, do they?_

"Who is i – Raph!" Leo shouted with excitement as he opened the door. "Luna, Raph is here!"

"Hi Raphael! I'll be out in a minute!" he heard Luna call from what must have been the bathroom.

"It's good to see you too, Leo," Raphael said with a smile as he entered the penthouse. "I see your watching my duel."

"I am. I can't believe you got to duel Jack Atlas!" Leo said. "What was it like? Please you have to tell me everything!"

"There isn't much to say beyond what you can see on the replay," Raphael admitted, sitting down with Leo in front of the overly large television screen. On it, he could see Jack in the process of using **Rage Resynchro**. "It was intense though, even more so than a normal Turbo Duel. Although that was more because of the fact that it was a title match rather than because of Jack I feel."

"I honestly didn't know who to cheer for last night," Leo admitted. "I wanted both of you to win."

"The better duelist won on the day, I think," Raphael said.

"You're still a super strong duelist though!" Leo said. "You beat all of those guys from the Tops to get the chance to fight Jack."

"That's true," Raphael said, before noting the unusually outgoing attire that Leo was wearing. "Planning on going somewhere, are you?"

"Leo promised me we would go to the amusement park today," Luna cut in, appearing from the bathroom as Raphael had predicted.

"And we will," Leo reassured her. "But there's something I want to do first, now that Raph is here."

 _Here we go._ "And what would that be, Leo?" Raphael asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"We're gonna have a duel, right here and now!" Leo announced. "Since you held your own against Jack Atlas, that means if I beat you, I have what it takes to challenge him!"

"Leo…" Luna sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"It's okay, Luna, we won't be long," Raphael assured her. "Go and grab your Duel Disk, Leo."

As Leo giddily went to retrieve his Duel Disk and deck from his room, Raphael and Luna made their way outside to the pool, next to which the duel would take place. Breathing in the fresh air and taking in the sights from the top of the skyscraper, it wasn't long before he was joined by Leo, with Luna taking a seat nearby.

"I see you still haven't had a mechanic customise that for you yet," Raphael commented, pointing to the overly large Duel Disk on Leo's arm.

"It's fine!" Leo protested, although it clearly was not. "Let's just duel!"

"Alright, Leo," Raphael said, reading his Duel Disk. "Bring it on."

 ** _Leo (4000 LP/Hand – 5)_**

 _Raphael (4000 LP/Hand – 5)_

"My turn," Leo said, drawing a card and placed it in his hand. "I summon the Tuner monster **Morphtronic Scopen**! (Lvl:3/ATK:800/DEF:1400)."

"Leo, why would you summon him in ATK mode?" Luna asked as the black microscope with silver limbs appeared on Leo's field. "He's only got 800 ATK!"

"I know!" Leo protested. "I have a plan okay? Yeesh."

"Is everything alright?" Raphael asked, secretly amused by the twins' bickering.

"Of course it is!" Leo said defensively. "I set three cards face-down. Your move, Raph!"

 _Leo (4000 LP/Hand – 2/Morphtronic Scopen, three face-downs)_

 ** _Raphael (4000 LP/Hand – 5)_**

 _He didn't use_ _ **Scopen's**_ _special summon effect, and the fact that it's in ATK mode tells me he's planning to keep it around until his next turn,_ Raphael thought to himself as he analysed his starting hand. _Not a bad strategy, Leo, if you have the face-downs that I think you do. But I wonder if you've learned to adapt your strategies yet…_

"My turn then," Raphael said, drawing a card.

"Not so fast! I reveal the trap card **Morphtronic Bind**!" Leo said, revealing one of his traps. "Now since I control a 'Morphtronic' monster, all Level 4 or higher monsters on your field cannot attack nor change their battle positions!"

 _It's a start._ "Well in that case, I summon out **Scrap Hunter**! (Lvl:3/ATK:1600/DEF:400)," Raphael said. On his field appeared a pudgy, metal, humanoid monster that had tank tracks for legs and a chainsaw and drill for arms.

"Level 3? But that means **Morphtronic Bind** is useless!" Leo complained.

"It does," Raphael nodded. "Battle! **Scrap Hunter** , attack his **Morphtronic Scopen**! Scrap Pierce!"

"Not so fast, Raphael!" Leo said. "I activate another trap card, **Morphtransition**! This switches Scopen to DEF mode and negates your attack!"

 _There it is._ "Since I can't attack anymore, I'll set two cards face down and end my turn at that," Raphael said, putting the two cards into his disk.

 ** _Leo (4000 LP/Hand – 2/Morphtronic Scopen, Morphtronic Bind, one face-down)_**

 _Raphael (4000 LP/Hand – 3/Scrap Hunter, two face-downs)_

"Okay, my turn then," Leo said, drawing a card. "Yes! I got it!"

 _The lock again?_ "Draw the card you wanted, did you?" Raphael asked him.

Leo nodded enthusiastically. "I switch **Scopen** to ATK mode in order to activate its effect! Once per turn while he is in ATK mode, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower 'Morphtronic' monster from my hand! I special summon **Morphtronic Celfon**! (Lvl:1/ATK:100/DEF:100)."

"Looking to special summon from the deck are we?" Raphael noted as the cell phone converted itself into a more humanoid shape, eyes and all. _So he's relying on the luck of the draw to get the lock going._

"I activate **Celfon's** ATK mode effect!" Leo continued after nodding. "It randomly selects a number between 1 and 6, and then I reveal that many cards from the top of my deck. If there's a 'Morphtronic' monster amongst them, I can special summon one of those monsters!"

"Hopefully you get what you're aiming for," Raphael said supportively as the numbers on **Celfon's** chest bleeped randomly, before landing on the 4.

"Alright, here goes!" Leo said, closing one eye as he drew the top 4 cards of his deck and looked at them. "Awesome! Using **Celfon's** effect, I special summon **Morphtronic Magnen**! (Lvl:3/ATK:800/DEF:800)."

 _In DEF mode, of course._ "That the card you were looking for, was it?" Raphael asked him, as a U-shaped magnet appear on Leo's field.

"Of course, because now I can do this!" Leo said happily. "I activate the trap card **Morphtronic Monitron** , so now, whenever I summon a 'Morphtronic' monster, I can change its battle position. And so I summon out a second copy of **Morphtronic Magnen** (Lvl:3/ATK:800/DEF:800) and use **Monitron** to switch it to DEF mode!"

"And because both **Magnen's** have an effect which states that no other monster can be attacked besides itself, I can now no longer attack you," Raphael finished.

"That's right!" Leo said. "I just need to draw one more card, and if I do that I'll be able to start really dealing you some damage."

"Guess we will find out, won't we?" Raphael asked.

"Of course we will!" Leo exclaimed. "And then I'll beat you, and then I'll get to have a shot at taking on Jack Atlas!"

"Leo, I don't think that's quite how it works…" Luna said quietly.

"What? Of course it does! Tell her Raph!"

"She's right, Leo," he replied apologetically.

"Oh well, once people find out I beat you they'll be begging me to take part in their tournaments and stuff, and then I'll win those and then I'll take on Jack."

"You have to beat me first, though," Raphael pointed out.

"And I will!" Leo reaffirmed. "I end my turn with that, however since **Celfon** was summoned with **Scopen's** effect, it now gets destroyed. Your turn, Raph!"

 _Leo (4000 LP/Hand – 0/Morphtronic Scopen, Morphtronic Magnen x2, Morphtronic Bind, Morphtronic Monitron)_

 ** _Raphael (4000 LP/Hand – 4/Scrap Hunter, two face-downs)_**

"My turn," Raphael said, drawing a card. "You know, you really should've destroyed my **Scrap Hunter** last turn."

"Why?" Leo demanded.

"Since I control a 'Scrap' monster, I can special summon **Scrap Orthos** from my hand via its effect. Come forth, the Tuner monster, **Scrap** **Orthos**! (Lvl:4/ATK:1700/DEF:1100)," Raphael announced, as a rustic mechanical hound appeared by his side. "But since he was special summoned by this effect, I have to destroy one 'Scrap' monster on my field, and I choose **Scrap Hunter**!"

"What? You're destroying your own monster?" Leo gasped.

"Leo, you've played against Raphael dozens of times by now," Luna reminded him. "Don't you remember that this is what his deck does?"

"Oh yeah," Leo recalled, before scratching the back of his head. "I may have forgotten that a bit."

"May I continue?" Raphael asked, and Leo nodded. "Anyway, I chain one of my face-downs to **Scrap Orthos'** effect, **Scrapstorm**! This Quick-Play spell allows me to send one 'Scrap' monster from my deck to the graveyard, draw one card, and then destroy one monster on my field. I therefore send **Scrap Golem** to my graveyard and draw one card before destroying **Scrap Hunter**!"

"Wait, but doesn't that mean you now have to destroy **Orthos** with his own effect?" Leo asked him.

"No, he gets to stay on my side of the field," Raphael answered. "However, I'm far from done. I activate the trap card **Call of the Haunted** , and use its effect to revive **Scrap Golem** from my graveyard! (Lvl:5/ATK:2300/DEF:1400). I then activate **Golem's** effect! One per turn, I can target one Level 4 or lower 'Scrap' monster in my graveyard and special summon it. Return to my side once more, **Scrap Hunter**! (Lvl:3/ATK:1600)."

"Three monster without using the normal summon…" Leo whispered in awe. "But so long as I have both **Morphtronic Magnen's** on my field, you can't attack me!"

"I know how your combo works, Leo, and I know how to beat it."

"What did you say?"

"I set one card, then activate the spell card **Double Summon** , allowing me to normal summon twice during this turn only!" Raphael continued. "From my hand, I summon forth the Tuner monster **Scrap Worm** (Lvl:2/ATK:500/DEF:100) and **Scrap Recycler** (Lvl:3/ATK:900/DEF:1200)."

"No way, five monsters at once," Leo muttered in disbelief.

"I tune my Level 3 **Scrap Recycler** and my Level 3 **Scrap Hunter** to my Level 2 **Scrap Worm**!" Raphael said. "Living metal, combine your strength to call forth an even stronger power! Beat your iron wings and wipe away all in your path! Synchro Summon! Level 8! **Scrap Dragon**! (ATK:2800)."

"Even if you use its effect on either or my **Magnens** or on **Bind** , you still won't be able to attack!" Leo pointed out.

Raphael simply smiled. "I tune my Level 5 **Scrap Golem** to my Level 4 **Scrap Orthos**!" he chanted. "Spirit of the dragon, embody metal to grow closer to your true form and become even stronger! Evolve once more to continue on your path! Synchro Summon! Level 9! **Scrap Twin Dragon**! (ATK:3000/DEF:2400)."

Leo watched on in awe as a second dragon descended onto the field, this one similar to **Scrap Dragon** except for a couple of details. Its aura was green instead of purple, and its eyes glowed blue instead of the red of **Scrap Dragon's** eyes. However, the most notable difference was that it had two heads in comparison to the one that the original dragon had.

"Two dragons?!" Leo gasped.

"With two very powerful effects," Raphael said, nodding. "I activate the effect of **Scrap Dragon** first, and with it, I destroy **Call of the Haunted** in order to destroy one card on your side of the field, and I choose **Morphtronic Bind**!"

"This isn't good…" Leo murmured to himself as he sent the card to the graveyard.

"And then, I activate **Scrap Twin Dragon's** effect!" Raphael announced. "I destroy my face-down card in order to send two cards on your side of the field back to the hand, and the two I choose are your two **Morphtronic Magnens**!"

"Wait, both of them?" Leo asked sceptically.

"Both of them, leaving your **Morphtronic Scopen** wide open," Raphael pointed out. "Battle! **Scrap Dragon** , attack his monster! Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

Leo braced as the swirling iron breath erupted from **Scrap Dragon's** mouth, blasting away **Scopen** and half of his Life Points. When he recovered, Leo now had to face the prospect of an open field and a gigantic dragon with two heads preparing to attack him directly.

" **Scrap Twin Dragon** , end this!" Raphael said. " **Twin Steel Burst**!"

"At least you tried, Leo," Luna said supportively once the attack, and the duel, were over.

"I didn't even touch your Life Points," Leo muttered.

"And I didn't get to where I am now without years of practise and training," Raphael pointed out, placing one hand on Leo's shoulder. "Keep working at improving your deck. You can only get better if you keep at it, and who knows? Maybe one day you _will_ get to take on Jack Atlas, or perhaps by that point someone even stronger will have come along, and you will be able to challenge them instead."

"Yeah… yeah, you're right Raph!" Leo said, his usual enthusiasm returning. "I'll keep working on improving my deck. I can only get stronger."

"That's very true, Leo," Raphael said supportively with a smile. "Now, don't you and Luna have an amusement park to visit?"

"Of course!" Leo said. "Did you want to head out with us?"

"I'll head down to the lobby with you, yeah," Raphael said in agreement.

After Leo had put his Duel Disk and deck away in his room, they headed down to the lobby of the apartment complex. However, before they could leave, the lady at the reception deck grabbed their attention.

"Miss Luna, a letter came in for you about fifteen minutes ago," the lady said, handing her the envelope.

"A letter?" Luna asked, taking the envelope from the lady. "Who would've sent me a letter?"

"It wouldn't have been Mum or Dad, they always send emails," Leo pointed out.

"Open it Luna," Raphael said.

"Okay," Luna said, tearing the envelope open. "Congratulations. You have been invited to participate in… the Fortune Cup?!"

"What? Lemme see that!" Leo demanded, snatching the letter from Luna.

"But I thought the participants weren't going to be announced for another couple of weeks?" Luna asked, confused.

"It makes sense that they'd send out the letters earlier than that, though," Raphael said. "It gives them time to organise everything, given that the invitations are supposedly given out at random from a select group of chose duelists."

"By why would I be on the list?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure," Raphael admitted. "Maybe because you're attending Duel Academy?"

" _I_ attend the Duel Academy, not Luna," Leo pointed out. "It has to be a typo. They were meant to invite me, right?"

"I don't know, Leo, it had my name on it multiple times," Luna pointed out.

"If I were you two, I'd just wait and see what happens," Raphael suggested. "The organisers will probably come and help you get organised for the tournament when the time comes, Luna."

"Yeah, I guess," the girl said as she took the letter back from Leo and shoved it into her jacket. "Anyway, we shouldn't loiter too long here."

"Of course, Luna," Raphael said. "Shall we get going then?"

After saying their goodbyes, Raphael and the twins parted ways, and Raphael finally allowed himself to consider the repercussions of Luna appearing in the Fortune Cup as he began to make his way back home. _She's just a child, and a frail one at that. I doubt there will be others like her in the tournament,_ he thought as he walked through the various high-rise apartment complexes. _I mean, I am meeting with Goodwin tomorrow… maybe I can speak to him about excluding her from the Cup. She didn't look all that interested in participating anyway, and it may have simply been a glitch in the system or something, or even a typo._

As his mind continued to think of other consequences of the letter appearing, his body carried him forward, and it wasn't long before Raphael continued on with the rest of his day, content with the fact that he would sort the issue the next day when he spoke with the Director himself.


End file.
